zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Pot
Pots, also called Jars, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Scattered throughout dungeons and in houses, among other places, pots can be picked up and tossed, often revealing items such as Hearts, Rupees, Bombs, or Arrows to have been inside when they break. Pots are often found in boss chambers, usually containing Hearts and ammunition for certain items, typically those effective against the boss. Pots may also be thrown at enemies, and often deal more damage than a game's starting sword. They can also be used to hold down pressure switches. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Pots are found inside buildings such as houses and dungeons. Unlike in later installments in the series, items may be found underneath pots, situated on the grey pedestals on which they are found, rather than appearing when the pot has been broken. Additionally, pots often yield keys when lifted, making it one of the few games in which the breaking of pots is persistently mandatory. Pots cannot be broken with Link's sword until it has been upgraded to the Golden Sword; they may also be broken with the Magic Hammer. In the Dark World, skulls are found instead of pots. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Pots contain Hearts, Rupees, and sometimes Fairies and items such as arrows and bombs. They may only be lifted by using the Power Bracelet; if Link comes in contact with one prior to having obtained the bracelet, dialogue appears, stating that it is too heavy to be lifted with just his bare hands. The Ultimate Sword also has the power to break pots. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Pots can be found nearly anywhere from the overworld to inside houses and dungeons. Link can destroy pots by throwing them or by attacking with one of his items, such as his sword, arrows, and Fairy Slingshot. Once broken, pots may drop their usual contents. A few Flying Pots appear in certain dungeons, such as the Spirit Temple and Stone Tower Temple. The guard found in the small room near the bridge to Hyrule Castle Town will ask Link to smash some pots for him to provide some relief from the monotony of his job. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Pots may be picked up and thrown only by using the Power Bracelet, similar to Link's Awakening. In Oracle of Ages, Link also obtains the Power Glove, which allows him to pick up pots quicker than the regular Power Bracelet would. Link can switch places with pots by using the Switch Hook and the Long Hook in order to gain access to areas he could not otherwise reach. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords In multiplayer, pots can be picked up and thrown at another Link's head, resulting in the surroundings of the Link whose head was hit by a pot to turn pitch black. It will appear to the player that the Link in question is moving in place, but to other players he is still moving around, but has a pot stuck on his head. This condition eventually wears off. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Pots come in two varieties, a smaller blue variety and a bigger purple variety. There are also special "bone china vases", which may be found in the Hall of Wealth on Windfall Island. If Link breaks these, Mila's Father will demand the compensation of ten Rupees for each broken jar. If Link does not have enough Rupees, Mila's Father will get angry and order Link to leave. Some dungeons and grottoes also contain Warp Pots and Water Pots. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures These pots are scattered all over houses and dungeons in Hyrule. Keys, hearts, Rupees, and Force Gems are found in pots. Water jars are plentiful in areas dealing with rampant wildfires caused by Shadow Link. There are also oil jars used to ignite large bombs, burn path blocking tree stumps, and free Force Gems that are trapped in flammable shells. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Pots may be thrown at enemies, dealing more damage than the Smith's Sword. The Gust Jar can also be used to fire pots as projectiles against enemies. Pots cannot be broken with Link's sword until he has learned the Rock Breaker skill from Swiftblade. Link can also push Pots to hold down switches; once Link has obtained the Power Bracelets, he can also push Pots in his Minish-sized form. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess For the first time in the series, Link is able to wield smaller pots with one hand while running, as opposed to carrying it above his head using both hands, although this is still the case if he moves slowly or remains stationary. Ooccoo and by extent, Ooccoo Jr. may be found hiding in pots in all dungeons up to the Temple of Time. The use of pots as a gameplay mechanic for restoration is satirized by Hena, who mentions how strange it is that some people break pots compulsively. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks Pots are picked up by tapping one with the Nintendo DS' stylus pen. Tapping a location on the screen will then result in Link attempting to throw the Pot at that point. In the Temple of the Ocean King, there are red pots and yellow pots. Red pots, when broken, turn the area they were broken into Safe Zones. When the yellow pots are broken, they contain either 30 second or 15 seconds worth of the Sand of Hours. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Pots can be destroyed with Link's sword, and can also be thrown or rolled along the ground, much like a bomb. If Link throws the pots towards or breaks one near Henya in the academy cafeteria, she will yell at him. If Link continues to cause a disturbance, she will inform him that she will talk to the headmaster about him. Link can also scare certain NPCs by shattering pots near them or throwing them at them. He can also damage enemies by throwing pots at them. Like past Zelda titles, Link can break them to find Hearts, Rupees, Deku Seeds, and Fairies. However they usually do not contain Bombs and Arrows, which are more commonly found by breaking Barrels instead. They can also be picked up using the Hook Beetle and its upgrades. Humorously, Link can also use the Hook Beetle to drop pots on people, drop them on enemies to damage them, or drop them on Timeshift Stones to activate them. Occasionally, Link may find bugs hiding under them such as Faron Grasshoppers, Lanayru Ants, and Skyloft Mantis. Link can flush those bugs out of hiding by either lifting, nudging, or breaking the pot with his sword (however the last method may accidentally kill the insect). The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Pots can be found throughout Hyrule, although they are noticeably rarer than previous games. They can be broken with most weapons; some are hiding places for Koroks, who will give Link a Korok Seed if he discovers them. Depending on the area, pots may contain different items; for example pots in Goron City often contain Rupees. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Various Pots appear in Hyrule Warriors and their color usually indicates their contents. (for example red color Pots carry Heart). Pots can be broken by attacking them and Link can pick them up by using the Gauntlets' strong attack and can be rolled like in Skyward Sword. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U '' Pots from The Wind Waker can be seen in the background of the Lookout Platform on the Pirate Ship's Omega stage. See also * Flying Pot * Warp Pot * Water Pot es:Jarrón Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Link's Crossbow Training items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items